The Reunion
by CatieKB18
Summary: My take on the Reunion scene between Xena and Gabrielle in episode 6X08-The Ring.


**The Reunion**

This is my slightly subtextual take on the beautiful reunion scene from 6X08 - The Ring.

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
><strong>

**Xena's POV**

My heart skipped a beat as I saw her there, her face pulled in a mask of anxiety and worry. The long weeks we'd been apart came slamming back to me, making the pain in my heart ache more than the pain of my as yet uncounted injuries.

She walked a little closer, her blue/green eyes darting to and fro in search of me. The poignant stillness of impending danger was shattered for us both by Grindel's guttural moan. I acted quickly, darting out from my hiding place. I clasped my hand over Gabrielle's mouth to stop her from calling my name a second time as I pulled our bodies behind a nearby tree. I released her mouth and she began to turn to me as I pointed to the creature.

"There…"

**Gabrielle's POV**

Beowolf's call forced the monster to move on. It stalked off with a grunt and growl. I turned in Xena's arms, holding her tightly.

"Don't ever leave me again." I told her, relief at having my warrior back in my arms pouring from me. She held me closer still, patting my back, letting me know she was there. We pulled apart and I once again looked over her body. Her beautiful face was bruised and swollen, her cheeks and temple were bleeding. My eyes travelled down her body and landed on a deep cut in her thigh.

"Look at you!" I exclaimed

"Yeah I know, I'm alright, don't fuss." My warrior told me.

Yeah right!

**Xena's POV**

She helped me down, leaning my body against the base of a nearby tree, passing me one of my leather wrist cuffs with a knowing smirk.

"Gabrielle!" Two worried voices called, breaking our reverie. Beowolf and a strange blonde woman came into view.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Xena needs water." My bard responded without looking up. Her small hands expertly seeing to my wounds.

"Xena!" This peculiar woman looked at me with something close to awe.

Beowolf left us with a joking remark on my look, to check on the monster. As Gabrielle helped me on with my armour, the woman told me of her desire to have met me.

"If I'd have known I had a fan, I would have combed my hair." I smirked, catching Gabrielle's eye.

"I should have doubted that you'd be alive, only the legendary Xena could survive against Grindel and the curse of the ring." She reeled.

"I would have thought the legendary Xena wouldn't be welcome up here." I countered.

She continued to tell of her respect for me and her desire to live the life of a warrior, old my old philosophies. Her words however, were drowned out by the heavenly feeling of my Gabrielle's hands on my thigh. Our eyes connected again as a sharp sting rang through my leg; I hissed at the pain then turned to the babbling woman.

"… to live life for battle, die with valour."

"Well I've gotten a lot smarter since then. I've learned to respect life, love and peace."

"Why, what happened?" She questioned. Obviously startled by my confession.

I looked to my girl, once again catching her eyes.

"Lots of reasons." I answered glancing briefly back at her before returning my gaze to Gabrielle. She gave me a small smile that lingered on her face as she turned back to my wounds. The newcomer looked between us observing our interaction.

**Gabrielle's POV**

Beowolf returned, coming to crouch down behind me.

"It seems to be gone" he said, his deep voice, unsure.

"She's out there somewhere" Xena counters, her head twisting around in a vain attempt to see if the creature was near.

Brunhilda began spieling off some information about the monsters whereabouts as I finished tending to Xena. She seemed strangely desperate for my warrior's approval.

"Let's get you out of here," I said. Xena held her arm across my shoulders and I wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her steady as we moved to stand.

"No Gabrielle. I can't do that. Grindel and I have a date with destiny" she says, before looking over to me.

"Gabrielle, I know better than to try try and talk you into leaving..."

-Finally she gets it.

"…but you two should go, live to fight another day. This is my battle." Xena finished.

"**Our** battle." I interjected. I needed her to really know that she couldn't leave me again. I wouldn't let her.

Brunhilda and Beowolf pledged their support to me and by extension, Xena. I gave them both small, thanking smiles but remained keenly aware of Xena's less than pleased expression.

"I guess we're in this together then." She responded. Grindel's guttural called awakened us all from this brief moment of awkward silence.

"This way." Xena led on.

**-FIN-**


End file.
